


And They Were Neighbors.

by warblerweisman



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Divorced!Bughead, Jughead's an author, M/M, Reggie owns a bakery, Single Dads!Reghead, Widower!Reggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Oh My God, They were Neighbors.(A Single Dads!Reghead fic where Reggie slowly falls for the guy across the street.)





	1. Chapter 1

Reggie was honestly amazed when he saw the house across the street had finally sold. He saw the man get out of a car, with a toddler, and a son that looked nearly his daughter’s age. Despite the fact that it was a relatively warm June afternoon, the man was wearing jeans, a flannel and a beanie. Reggie couldn’t help but think it was weird, considering both his kids were dressed for the weather. Reggie was out on his front porch with a glass of lemonade, and watched his seven year old little girl who playing in the yard. He sat his lemonade down, and took his daughter’s hand. “Sophie, kiddo let’s go meet the new neighbors.” His daughter nodded, and followed at his side across the street.

Jughead really should have taken his ex-wife up on her offer to watch the kids while he was in the process of getting moved into his new place. He was trying to juggle unpacking boxes, and two kids. He had Lily in one arm, and a box in the other, with Forsythe clinging to his leg. He was trying to get the door unlocked, despite having his hands full, when he heard the footsteps behind him. “Need some help there, buddy?” The stranger offered, before picking up the keys that Jughead had dropped, and getting the door unlocked and opened for him. Jughead smiled, and sat the box down, before sitting his daughter down, to follow her brother into the house. He offered his hand to the man that had opened the front door for him. “Thanks, I’m Jughead.” 

Reggie smiled and shook his hand. “That’s an..odd name. I’m Reggie, my daughter Sophie and I live across the street. You seemed to be having some trouble. Figured I’d come help out.” Jughead smiled, and ran his hand through his hair. “It’s just a nickname. My parents didn’t actually name me that. It was just easier, since me, my dad, my grandfather, and my son all have the same name.” Reggie’s eyebrows raised. “Family name I guess?” Jughead nodded. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones.” Reggie nodded, he would have to keep that in mind. His daughter had gone off to play with Jughead’s son somewhere in the house. He figured that he could keep being nice since Sophie was off having fun. “You want some help unloading the rest of those boxes, Jughead?” Jughead looked at him gratefully. He took a moment to put his beanie and leather jacket on the hooks by the door. “That sounds great Reggie.” 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to get the boxes unloaded. They even started unpacking the living room boxes. Reggie was putting books on a shelf. “So Jughead, what brings you and your little ones to the :neighborhood, if you don’t mind me asking?” Jughead shrugged a little. “Finally figured the apartment was a little small for the three of us, and the books been selling good, so we moved out here.” He said with a shrug, unpacking the things that went on his desk. Reggie’s eyebrows raised, when he remembered the man’s full name. “Wait, you’re F.P Jones III? As in, wrote the best parenting book on being a single dad?” He asked. Jughead nodded. “Guessing you’ve read it?” Reggie nodded. “It helped a lot in the first year since Sophie’s mom passed.” He admitted softly. Jughead bit his lip. “I’m sorry for your loss.” 

Reggie bit his lip, shaking his head. “I’m alright, don’t worry about me.” He assured, not wanting to bring down the mood too much. “So, do you have any hobbies besides writing?” Jughead smiled a little. “Cooking, and Photography.” He said, holding up the camera from the box.” Reggie smiled. “Well, if you like food. There’s this little bakery on Main Street that you’d probably like. Stop by when the owner’s there and he’ll give you a free cookie.” Jughead’s eyebrows raised. “I mean, I’m not one to turn down a free cookie, but how can you be so sure of that?” Reggie smiled, and sat down the empty box. “Cause you’re looking at him.” He said with a grin.

Jughead smiled softly, and looked at the clock. “Well, this has been great. Thanks for all the help, but I think it’s about Lily’s bed time.” He said with a soft smile. Reggie nodded. “Yeah, I should probably be getting Sophie home.” He said happily. He followed Jughead to go get his daughter. All three of the kids were playing nicely in the den. Reggie smiled and scooped up his daughter. “Sophie kiddo it’s time to head home.” 

Once Reggie closed the door behind him, Jughead couldn’t help his smile. He was starting to think that moving here was a great decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead finally had everything in the house unpacked. They had been their long enough that his desk was a mess, and Forsythe had made friends in the neighborhood. His best friends were the Andrews twins from next door, as well as Sophie from across the street. 

Today, he was the only one in the house. His ex-wife only had the kids this weekend. Betty only had Lily and Forsythe every other weekend. He figured since his ex wasn’t bringing the kids by till tomorrow, and he had nothing else better to do with his time, that Jughead would finally stop by Reggie’s bakery about that free cookie. He got dressed, putting on some ripped jeans and a tank top. He smiled, and headed out. Instead of getting in the car, he could ride his bike over there since he didn’t have the kids with him.

The wind in his hair was something Jughead loved. He had his beanie tucked into his jacket, just in case his hair was a mess when he got there. He parked his bike outside the bakery as soon as he got outside the building downtown that had a sign that read “Mantle’s”. He remembered that being Reggie’s last name, which beat his idea of going around to place after place, till he finally found Reggie’s bakery. He was thankful that it was the first place that he found. He gently ran his fingers through his hair, and slipped his beanie on, before he headed inside. 

Today was kind of a slow afternoon. Reggie was kind of thankful for that. He was frosting some red velvet cupcakes, when he heard the door open. He looked up with a smile, seeing Jughead from across the street. “Well hey, Beanie boy.” He said happily, and sitting down his piping bag. 

Jughead saw him come from behind the counter, black and red floral apron covered in stains. He honestly thought it was a bit charming. He smiled. “Hey, I’m glad I found the right place.” 

Reggie smiled and nodded. “I’m glad you did too, Beanie boy. Guessing your ex-wife has the kiddos this weekend?” 

Jughead nodded. “Yeah, Betty has the kids this weekend. She’s supposed to bring them by tomorrow afternoon.” He answered with a smile. 

Reggie grinned a little. “So, would you maybe wanna come over for dinner? My parents are watching Sophie tonight. We could have a nice night with no kids.” He offered with a smile. 

Jughead smiled, and nodded. “I’d like that, Reggie. It sounds nice. Want me to bring anything?” He asked with a smile. 

Reggie shook his head. “Usually the adult thing would be to say desert,but I always bring home what doesn’t sell. So just your charming self.”

Jughead shrugged a little. “Well, maybe you could come to my place, and bring some sweet treats with you.” He suggested as a compromise. 

Reggie smiled. “Alright, is there any particular baked good that you’re so fond of? I’d rather bring something that you’ll actually eat.” He said with a small smile. 

Jughead smiled. “I am kinda partial to any kind of cookie. Especially chocolate ones.” 

Reggie smiled, already knowing what cookies he was gonna take over, when he remembered the offer he’d made when they’d met. “Oh yeah. By the way,” He said with a small smile, stepping back behind the counter, and coming back with a nice warm chocolate chip cookie for him. “Believe I promised you a good cookie, Jones.” He said with a smile. 

Jughead’s eyes lit up when Reggie handed him the cookie. As soon as he took a bite of it, Jughead was in a state of bliss. It was so warm and soft. He was so happy. He still had a mouthful of cookie when he spoke. “Oh my sweet Jesus. This cookie is just..holy fuck.” He said happily.

Reggie had a huge grin on his face, while he went back to frosting the dozen cupcakes. “Honestly, that might be my favorite review I’ve ever heard of my baking. Can I use that in advertising, beanie boy?” He joked happily.

Jughead nodded. “Yeah. You can gladly put that on a poster in the window. I’d be proud to have that be my legacy so far in this town.” He said with a grin, and ate the rest of the cookie. He wiped his hands off on his ripped jeans. “Well, I’ve gotta head home, to get in the car to go get groceries.”

Reggie smiled a little. “Wait, did you walk here?” He asked, with a bit of confusion in his voice. He knew how far it was from their neighborhood to the bakery. He would run to work in the summer, like he had today. He figured that far of a walk wouldn’t be wise, considering what Jughead was wearing. 

Jughead shook his head with a smile. “No, I rode my bike here. Don’t worry about little old me getting too hot, in my edgy hipster aesthetic.” He said happily. He made a split second decision, and pressed a kiss to Reggie’s cheek. “I’ll see you later for dinner, Reggie.” He said with a smirk, as he headed out. 

Once he was out of the bakery, Reggie had his hand pressed to his cheek, where Jughead’s lips had been, only moments ago. He was smiling like an idiot. Tonight was gonna be amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead always had music on while he was cooking. He was making his dad’s recipe for pasta sauce. He figured that spaghetti was something easy he could make that they would both enjoy. He smiled, and hummed along to the song that was playing. “Where our eyes are never closing. Hearts are never broken.” He sang softly, till he heard a knock at the door, that he figured would be Reggie. He paused the music for a moment. “It’s open!” He called out. 

Reggie smiled, and let himself in. He had gone home to put on a shirt that didn’t have flour on it. He still had the warm container of chocolate chip cookies. He smiled, and let himself in. He was humming to himself. “So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans.” 

Jughead smiled, and finished draining the pasta. “Hey Reg, you’re just in time. Dinner’s ready.” He said with a grin.

Reggie smiled. “Yeah? What are we having, Beanie boy?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Jughead’s cheek. “Payback for earlier.” He teased.

Jughead rolled his eyes with a smile. “Well, we’re having spaghetti. Figured it would be easy enough for us to eat.”

Reggie smiled a little. “And without me saying anything, you know my favorite food. Damn, props to you.” He said with a smile. 

Jughead smiled a little, and got plates out of the cabinet, “Well, hope you like the Jones family pasta recipe. The secret is a shit ton of garlic.” He said with a smirk, while he made plates for the two of them. 

Reggie grinned and helped set the table for the two of them. It was before he got a glimpse of a sight that he thought he’d be lucky if he ever got to see it; Jughead without his beanie. The mess of black curls that was under the hat was a welcome sight to Reggie. It honestly made him a little nervous, so he figured his best approach was to crack a joke. “Well damn, beanie boy is even better without his beanie.” He teased.

Jughead rolled his eyes with a slight blush rising in his cheeks, “Don’t get used to it. I usually only have it off in front of my kids.” He joked, as he sat down across from Reggie at the dining room table. The two men sat down, eating and enjoying one another’s company. They talked about being single dads, about being self-made men. It was a calming, peaceful time for the both of them. That was until Reggie asked a question that completely threw off Jughead’s calm demeanor. “So why did your wife leave you?”

When he heard those words, Jughead nearly choked on his water. “I..Well I..” 

Reggie bit his lip, thinking he’d crossed a line. “Shit, I’m sorry. That was too far. I am so sorry.” He said, looking down at his lap. 

Jughead shook his head. “No, Reg. Don’t be sorry. You didn’t mean harm.” He assured, taking a hold of his hand from across the table. “Betty and I just sort of grew apart. We were both unhappy. We knew that it was best for us, and for the kids.” He admitted, sipping his drink. “Really didn’t help when I got drunk and fooled around with her friend Kevin.” He said casually.

Reggie’s eyebrows raised. “Well well well, Beanie boy has a few tricks up his sleeve.” He joked with a smile. 

Jughead smirked, and got up to clear the empty plates from the table. He leaned down to whisper in Reggie’s ear. “You should see my Disney tattoo.” He teased, before rinsing the dishes, and putting the, in the dish washer. 

Reggie’s eyes were wide. He looked at him, chin rested in his hand. “And can I even get a hint at what that tattoo is, or where it is, or how I can get a chance to see it?” He asked curiously, as he pulled his chair out from the table, but didn’t get up quite yet. 

Jughead smiled, and sat down on the edge of the table, right in front of Reggie. “Well it’s a quote from a song.” He said softly. 

Reggie looked at him with a bit of frustration. “C’mon Jones. Just tell me what movie it’s from. hat will give me some idea of what it is.” He said, almost as a whine.

Jughead smiled and decided to tease him further. “Reggie, just Let It Go.” 

Reggie smiled as soon as he managed to put the clues together. “Okay, now you gotta show me your Frozen tattoo, Jones.” He insisted. 

Jughead grinned. “Only if you pass me one of those warm fresh cookies, Mr. Master Baker.” He said with a smile. He waited till he had taken at least a bite of the cookie that Reggie handed him, till he lifted the side of his shirt, to reveal the tattoo on his side, that read in cursive, “A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I’m the king.” 

Reggie’s fingers gently traced over the words on his side. “Wow, Elsa.” He joked, before he met Jughead’s eyes. “Maybe now you don’t have to be in a kingdom of isolation.” 

Before Jughead couldn’t even ask for explanation as to what that meant, before he felt the press of Reggie’s lips against his own. It wasn’t something he was expecting, but he wasn’t about to complain about it. He gently pressed back into the kiss. “Reggie Mantle, you are an amazing kisser.” He whispered against his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Reggie had gone to pick Sophie up from her playdate with the Andrews twins. Veronica offered to watch her some weekends while he was at work, to keep Reggie from having to find a babysitter. He smiled a little, when Veronica opened the door. “Hey, is Sophie ready to go?” 

Veronica smiled a little. “She’s playing out in the yard with Daisy. Archie’s back there watching all three of them while he plays catch with Jack. Do you wanna come in for a little bit? I made muffins, and I wanna run the gossip I’ve heard around the neighborhood by you.”

Reggie rolled his eyes, but still followed her inside. Veronica was the neigborhood gossip, but he was always willing to indulge her and listen while he ate a muffin. “Alright, so who’s it about this time?” He asked, as he sat down in her kitchen.

Veronica smiled and passed him a poppy seed muffin. “You actually. It all started with something I overheard between Daisy and Sophie. With Sophie talking about her Daddy’s boyfriend.” She pointed out, with eyebrows raised. “So you finally started since Amanda passed?” She asked curiously. 

Reggie blushed a little. “I mean, I wouldn’t quite say that we’re dating quite yet. We had dinner Saturday night, while my parents were watching Sophie, and his ex wife had his kids.”

Veronica grinned. “Oh. So I have an idea as to who this illusive boyfriend of yours is, Mantle.” 

Reggie smiled. “Oh yeah? And why are you so sure that you know who he is?”

Veronica had her usual knowing smirk on her face. “The single writter from Next Door?” She asked curiously. “Jughead.” 

Reggie nodded slightly. “That obvious?” He asked. 

Veronica nodded. “Daisy and Jack went over there on Saturday with Archie to see if Forsythe wanted to play, only to get told that they were at their Mommy’s.” 

Reggie smiled a little. “He makes me really happy. I honestly didn’t think I would be smiling this much since Amanda died, but it’s just like...A new breath of life into me, Ronnie.” He admitted softly. 

Veronica smiled a little. “Have you two kissed yet?” She questioned. She always wanted to have all of the inside scoop on her neighbors. It was just her nature. 

Reggie nodded slightly. “Yeah. We have actually. I kissed him on Saturday. After he showed me one of his tattoos.” He admitted. 

Veronica smirked. “Well, it’s good to see you so happy, Reggie. Really, I remember when you were so low, but were trying to keep up a brave face in front of your little girl, because you hated seeing Sophie so heart broken.” 

Reggie nodded softly. “I did my best. Hearing her say that she missed Mommy always made it hurt worse.” He admitted softly. He knew Sophie still missed her mom, but he knew that they were gonna be okay, and his daughter seemed to like Jughead.


End file.
